maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Clothes in Max Payne 3
During 2012, Max Payne wears various outfits other than his trademark leather coat. Max wears different outfits and pieces of clothes during his adventures in New Jersey and Sao Paulo, circa 2012. Leather Coat Available in Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink and Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise. Listed as Hoboken Max in arcade mode. LeatherCoat1.png LeatherCoat2.png LeatherCoat3.png LeatherCoat4.png LeatherCoat5.png LeatherCoatbaow.jpg Dark Green Shirt Available in Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed. Listed as Panama Max in Arcade Mode. PanamaShirt.jpg White Shirt Seen in the Introduction scene. Listed as Business Casual Max in arcade mode. Shirt1.png Shirt2.png Casual Grey Suit Available in Something Rotten In The Air, Nothing But The Second Best and A Dame, A Dork, and A Drunk. In arcade mode, Bodyguard Max is the outfit from the first two levels, Rough Night Max is similar, but has Max with messier hair and thicker beard. Bad Day Max is the ruined suit (multiplayer only). Suit and tie Max is the outfit worn in the cutscene before "A Fat Bald Dude with A Temper. Wet1.png|Wet Casual Grey Suit DamagedSuitwithnotie3.png DamagedSuitwithnotie2.png DamagedSuitwithnotie1.png Suit with no tie first mission3.png Suit with no tie first mission2.png Suit with no tie first mission2.jpg Suit with no tie first mission1.png Suitwithnotielastmission.png Max-Payne-3-008.jpg Light Green Shirt Available in Just Another Day at the Office. Listed as Smart Casual Max in Arcade Mode. (In multiplayer this Max does not have a wounded arm) GreenShirt1.png GreenShirt2.png GreenShirt3.png GreenShirt4.png GreenShirt5.png Blue Bulletproof Vest Available in Alive if Not Exactly Well. Listed as Docks Max in Arcade Mode. Bulletproofvestwet1.png Bulletproofvestwet2.png Hawaiian Shirt Available in A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature and Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World. Listed as Tropical Max in Arcade Mode. (One of the pre-release screenshots has this shirt in red). The Hawaiian shirt is available for order on Rockstar's official shop. 2013 Update: The shirts are no longer available on the Rockstar shop, but exact copies from the real company are easy to come by on Amazon, without the Rockstar logo embellishments, and for cheaper than originally sold by Rockstar. Hawaii Shirt1.jpg Hawaii Shirt2.jpg Hawaii Shirt3.png Hawaii Shirt4.png Hawaii Shirtbaow.png White Undershirt Available in It's Drive or Shoot, Sister and The Great American Savior of the Poor. Listed as Down to Business Max in Arcade mode. ItsDriveOrShootSisterCloth1.png White Shirt with Bulletproof Vest Balletproofooo.png|The Bulletproof vest view from front Balletproof.png|The view of the bulletproof vest from behind Available in A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper. Listed as Borrowed Vest Max in Arcade Mode. White Shirt Available in A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper and in One Card Left to Play. Police Max is the outfit with the tie. Worst Day Max is the torn, bloodied shirt. In multiplayer, Police Max has a larger tie and a strap across his shirt. This outfit is visible in the loading screen graphic novels for "A Fat Bald Dude With A Temper" Shirtlastmission1.png DamagedShirt1.png DamagedShirt2.png DamagedShirt3.png Blue Shirt with Cap Seen in last chapter,One Card Left to Play. Listed as Beach Max in Arcade Mode. BahiaShirt1.png BahiaShirt2.png Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Misc